


Yeehaw, It's Another Love Triangle!

by SilenceAndLightning



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceAndLightning/pseuds/SilenceAndLightning
Summary: When Lena's invited to see Hanzo and Jesse's new house, she doesn't suspect that they have an ulterior motive.





	Yeehaw, It's Another Love Triangle!

“It’s, uh, y’know, it’s nice!” Lena’s smile could not have been any more false. She’d expected Jesse and Hanzo’s home to be...tasteful. A strange blend of aesthetics, certainly; what could you expect from the home of one of the last cowboys and a former Yakuza?

She hadn’t expected the chaos. A bundle of arrows was sticking out of a spitoon. A spitoon that looked like it actually saw regular use, at that. An ashtray with a half-smoked cigar, on top of what looked like a box of tiny circuit boards, the sort Hanzo used to control some of his special arrows. An ancient Japanese tapestry next to a gigantic photograph of Jesse riding an especially angry bull, which provoked a very unwelcome mental image - Jesse trying to ride an OR-15 unit. 

Lena filed that terrifying thought away to think about never and followed Jesse into the kitchen. 

“And this here’s where Hanzo does all the cookin’. I tried to help but the man’s got somethin’ against good ham and beans.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Lena muttered. The kitchen, at least, held to a single aesthetic. It was clean and simple, wood and bamboo, simple cutlery - definitely Hanzo’s space.

“And the tour continues this way.”

She gulped loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Jesse was leading her to the bedroom. She could only imagine what horror awaited her, and as the door opened, she realized that her mind just wasn’t capable of imagining the depths of despair that could truly exist.

The first thing she noticed was the beanbag chair. Lena really couldn’t even begin to imagine which one of them suggested that. The second was the strange bed; it was a Japanese affair to start with, simple and low - and then Jesse’s influence had clearly taken over, because the pillows were almost as big as Reinhardt’s ego.

The walls were even more terrifying. Pictures of open vistas, a Japanese painting of some sort of fishing scene, a pin-up of - Lena did a double take. Was that a pinup of Baptiste? Was he even aware someone was producing and selling these? Was she prepared to accept that Jesse and Hanzo apparently both had eyes for the Haitian medic?

No. No, she was not, especially because she knew that if she asked, it would only invite leading questions about herself, Emily, and a certain French woman, so she wisely kept her mouth shut.

Hanzo poked his head in and saved her from the maelstrom in her mind. “Excuse me, Jesse? Lena? The tea is prepared.” 

Lena actually blinked into the living room to escape and took refuge in the tea - at least someone in the house had some concept of actual culture. 

Hanzo and Jesse sat on the other side of the table; Hanzo with a cup of tea, and Jesse with a few fingers of whiskey. “Okay, Okay, I admit it, it’s an absolute mess,” Jesse finally said with a chuckle. “We can’t agree on anything when it comes to sprucin’ the place up, so we just make do.”

Hanzo nodded at this and leaned against Jesse, grinning at him. “We did, however, agree that he was not buying the mechanical bull.”

“Only on account of you threatening to test all your new arrows on it,” the cowboy groused. “Woulda looked real nice in the corner there.”

“Yes, I’m sure it would,” Lena agreed, winking at Hanzo. “It’s a shame.”

Hanzo scoffed and elbowed Jesse, though his face turned solemn in a flash. He set his cup down and leaned over the table, fixing Lena with a stare that was so cold, she shivered. “This is not just an invitation to display our new home,” he started. “We have a favor to ask.”

Worried, Lena nodded. “What is it? Are you both alright?”

Jesse cut in, “...So, that Haitian boy, he seein’ anyone?”

Lena spit her tea out and coughed. She shook her head so fast she ended up with a headache. “No! No, no, no! I am not having any part of this.”

“Well, you and Emily have been seein’ that-” Jesse cut off, suddenly aware of Lena’s death stare. It was the look that she reserved for people like Akande. The same cowboy who’d gone on missions with Blackwatch, who’d been willing to get right up in Gabriel’s face, the same cowboy who could make six bullseyes in a second and change, wilted like a dying rose. “Y’know, I just remembered, I left the oven open. I mean, the door on. ...Gotta go.” He pecked Hanzo on the cheek and darted out the front door.

“Well, that was not quite as tactful as I wished to-” Halfway through the sentence, Hanzo realized he was alone; Lena had blinked out right after Jesse. The archer sighed and gathered up the tea set. As he was taking it back to the kitchen, he noticed a slip of paper on the tray. Curious, he unfurled it. There was a hastily scribbled phone number, and a “Good luck”. 

He smiled and picked up the phone. Lena always did come through, no matter what.


End file.
